lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Cronologia:Setembro 2004
Day 1 - Wednesday, September 22, 2004 & * Oceanic Airlines Vôo 815, en route from Sydney to Los Angeles, breaks into three sections and crashes onto an Ilha in the South Pacific. There are 50 survivors from the middle and front sections. A Monstro uproots trees and makes noises near the crash site. ' *Os Outros observe the crash of Flight 815 and Goodwin and Ethan are sent to make a list of the survivors. * The tail section of Oceanic Vôo 815 crashes onto another part of the Island. * Minutes after the crash, Goodwin rushes out of the jungle dressed as a crash-survivor. He asks to get help for Bernard, whose seat landed in a tree. * During the first night, os Outros take three people from the tail section survivors and try to take Eko, but he kills two of them. As a result, Eko stops speaking. Day 2 - Thursday, September 23, 2004 * Jack, Kate and Charlie find the front section of the plane in the jungle with o Piloto still alive inside. He reveals that the plane was off course and is then killed by O Monstro. * Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Charlie, Shannon and Boone go into the jungle to find a high spot from which to send a distress call. Sawyer shoots a urso Polar. They hear Rousseau's distress call and Sayid calculates it has been playing for 16 years and 5 months. * Eko breaks a branch to make a bastão. The flight attendant, Cindy, tells the Categoria:Sobreviventes da Cauda that the chance of rescue is not good because the plane was traveling in the wrong direction before crashing. Day 3 - Friday, September 24, 2004 * Ana-Lucia begins to understand that the best way to help everybody stay alive may be to set a camp somewhere else. * Jack euthanizes Edward Mars after Sawyer's botched attempt to do so. Day 4 - Saturday, September 25, 2004 * Locke finds Vincent and has Michael take him back to Walt. * At night, some Javali get inside the fuselage. Day 5 - Sunday, September 26, 2004 * Donald is the 4th Tailie to be buried on the beach. * Locke encounters o Monstro while hunting javali. Jack begins to have visions of his pai. A memorial service for the dead is held as the fuselage is burnt. Day 6 - Monday, September 27, 2004 * Joanna drowns. * Jack follows an image of his father, Christian Shephard. * Jack finds Cavernas and fresh water. Day 7 - Tuesday, September 28, 2004 * Jin attacks Michael for his relógio. Jin is handcuffed after the attack but Michael eventually breaks it (half still stuck to his wrist). * Jack and Kate find two old corpses (Adão e Eva) in the caves that have been there 40 to 50 years. Some of the survivors move from the beach to the caves. * The Categoria:Sobreviventes da Cauda find some Galinhas and Libby tries to engage conversation with Eko, in vain. Day 8 - Wednesday, September 29, 2004 * Jack is trapped when one of the caves collapses. Charlie helps him escape and gives up his drug habit after seeing a moth. * Sayid is attacked when he is trying to triangulate the source of the trasmissão. * Charlie sees the moth again and sees it as a sign. He decides to give up heroína. Day 9 - Thursday, September 30, 2004 * Sawyer shows his letter to Kate. Jack loses his temper when he thinks Sawyer has stolen Shannon inhalers.